


Oh to kill a god...

by UnavailableHttps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnavailableHttps/pseuds/UnavailableHttps
Summary: Ranboo considers Phil and techno his family, And when someone tries to get in the way of his family, He will do whatever it takes to run them down.orRanboo Kills a god to protect family.Tw for: Graphic Violence, Voices, Intrusive thoughts
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 281





	Oh to kill a god...

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for: Graphic Violence, Voices, Intrusive thoughts

It was a normal day. Nothing was out of the ordinary, if anything, it was a pretty good day, the snow was soft and fresh, covering the small shack nicely.  
Ranboo had woken up in a cozy bed, wrapped with warm sheets and a purring Enderchest curled at the foot of his bed. He slowly placed his feet out from under the warmth and comfort he had from the bed, placing it into the cold almost ice like grass. He quickly slid his feet into his shoes, not wanting to lose any heat from his body. He slipped on his suit jacket and Headed out of his small shack prepared for a new day.  
His feet trod sweetly in the fresh blanket of snow which covered the tundra around him, hearing the faint moo’s from his cow farm a couple blocks away. He made sure to keep wrapped up, he knew Phil didn’t like it when the snow melted on his skin, causing minor burns, and Ranboo wouldn’t want to upset Phil.  
Talking of which, He doubted either Phil or Techno would be up yet, they had been getting up a lot later than usual, but that was expected when they both stayed out late hunting and finding new biomes that hadn’t yet been explored. Cutting himself off from his thoughts, He swiftly moved past the cottage and made his way towards the portal.

He quickly finished his errands around snowchester, discussing the future of the nukes and making sure that everything was set for the test. Ranboo often asked himself how the once Bee loving child Somehow became a president to a major country, Watching the country crumble around him, thinking his best friend was dead. Thankfully that was over now. Instead, The boy had got his hands on some nukes, But Ranboo didn’t believe that was any better, But Tubbo promised him it would not be used unless it had to be.  
The half and half hybrid decided to take the longer yet more scenic route back to the portal. He hadn’t walked around the main part of the smp for a while, instead staying comfortable in the tundra. He didn’t need anything from the smp, so he didn’t venture there much, only visiting to meet with Tubbo or Tommy when there were important matters to discuss.  
Ranboo walked around for a while, taking his time. He had time, So he was going to make the most of it. He somewhat remembered stories of these places. Tubbo had discussed wanting to fix some of the now burnt down structures, claiming they would be better looking monuments.  
As he slowly neared the Prison, his gut turned. Static flooding his ears, Everything went blurry, what was happening? He didn’t know, but whatever it was, it was distressing him, and to a disturbing level. He stood still for a second, waiting for his sense to clear up slightly before carrying on with his journey. He needed to find out what was happening, he needed to- 

That’s when he saw it.

Several figures, stood at the door of Pandoras Vault. His eyes squinted, trying to make out the people infront of him. As the people slowly came into view, His eyes widened in shock and disgust. Oh no. Phil. Techno.  
Philza was on the verge of tears, his hands were bound behind his back, And his wings were in terrible shape, Yet also being tied behind him, as if he were a wild animal.  
Phil didn’t deserve this. He was a kind old man that let stray children into his home and heart, He helped make sure they were fed, making sure to respect their boundaries. Phil was the type of man to help you out of a panic attack, then feed you a warm rabbit soup, Never expecting anything from you except honesty, and maybe a visit every now and then. Yeah, He may have committed a minor act of terrorism against his own sons’ country, but that’s a given when you’re forced you kill said son. Philza was a good man, He didn’t deserve the treatment he was currently being given.  
Then there was Technoblade. His posture was stiff, Tense in the shoulders. His grip was tight around his axe. The cape that sat on his shoulders swayed around his feet, revealing his other hand, which was currently squeezed into a fist. His small movements were calculated, as if it were a chess game that just had to be won.  
And there, his opponent stood. The mask holding a manipulative smile, one that held all the secrets on the smp. he’s a god. He knows all, sees all, and has the final say in everything. His moves somewhat copied the piglin hybrid that stood infront of him.  
Ranboo stood anxiously, trying to process the scene infront of him. His eyes blinky rapidly, as if he wasn’t sure what he was witnessing was real. Was it?... he was drowning in a pool of anger and fury. He couldn’t bear to see those that had helped him get treated so badly. He makes his way up the path, Faces becoming more visible. Techno turns around, making eye contact with the boy…

\-----------------------Techno POV-----------------------

It was a terrible day. Chat was loud again, almost as loud as when he was supposed to be executed. He gets up out of bed, head throbbing. He hopes today will be an easy one.  
Phil is already awake, two cups are set on the table infront of the man, which Techno slowly places himself next to. Phil smiles at the hybrid ‘’good morning, how are you?’’ he said, voice almost a whisper.’’eh, could be better I guess.’’  
He combs his hand through his messy hair, slowly plaiting it with care, making sure it wasn’t too loose or tight, leaving just the right bounce and making sure there were no loose strands of hair to be found. He always admired his hair, it’s one of the only things that he would actually take care of.  
‘’I saw Ranboo leave this morning, probably off to snowchester. You know, I hear Tubbo got his hands on some nukes, Odd.’’ Phil chuckled to himself, mouth curving into a small smile. Phil was an interesting man, letting in stray children, somehow always being traumatized to some degree. Techno couldn’t say no, he was once one of those children aswell, He remembers the warmth he was given. Still, He wasn’t the best with children, but he tried his best, supplying them with what they needed, yet trying to keep his stiff attitude. And yet, He had somehow gone soft for the Half and half hybrid child, the one that towered over him, making him feel short (which was very rare.) Its shocked Techno when he came to terms that he somewhat liked the boy, Especially after what had happened with Tommy, The raccoon that had lived under his home for a month or two.  
He quickly thought of something else. He didn’t want to think about Tommy, Not anymore.  
His mind quickly moved on from the raccoon, and onto the tea. He quickly took a swig, the voices somewhat calming down. They always calmed down when he had tea. But as quickly as it was quiet, it was loud again. So loud that he didn’t Process the Banging at the door, only taking notice when the blonde haired man who was once infront of him slowly approached the door. ‘’Phil! Good to see you, wheres Techno?’’ He knew who it was instantly. The man with the ceramic mask, Dream, Pushed Phil aside, letting himself in without an invitation. ‘’Oh there you are, Hello Technoblade, Im here to discuss some…Things that I want.’’ You could hear the smile in his voice, but it wasn’t a good one, instead, it was a fake one, one that manipulated those around him.  
‘’Dream, I want you to leave my house.’’ He tried to sound as strong as he could, but honestly, he just wanted to spend some time with his old man, his head was throbbing, and he didn’t have the energy for this right now. ‘’whats this? Techno you cant tell me to leave, I haven’t even told you what I want yet.’’ He sounded agitated, Pissed off even, But tried to keep up the smile. ‘’Leave.’’  
Technoblade knew that Dream would get angry, But not this angry. He walked over to the hybrid and hit him round the head, Causing his ears to ring. It wasn’t a hard hit, but it was hard enough to get Phil angry. It was Hard enough to cause Techno distress, and pain. It was a pain that even he couldn’t deal with, His head throbbing even harder, Voices screaming even louder.  
He didn’t recognize Phil was being dragged by two more people until it was too late. He caught a glimpse of a passed out Philza Minecraft, with his hands bound infront of him get thrown about as if he were nothing. ‘’Pandoras vault. Ill see you there’’ It broke the screaming, only for a second, Until there was another Hit, and Techno passed out, left alone in his head.  
It was bad, to say the least, He saw them, Chat was many people, all faceless, yet still loud. All of them, Demanding blood, Demanding Justice. What the voices had already figured was, They were to see a fight, And they already knew the opponent, All they had to do, was hype him up even more.

Techno woke up alone, in a cold house. The fire seemed to have burnt out a while ago. Techno was quickly on his feet, Grabbing supplies such as health pots for Phil, And strength for him. He decided today would be the day He would put Ranboos axe, Which he obviously worked hard on, To good use. Techno was thankful for the half and half boy, But wouldn’t admit it.  
He knew he hadn’t been out long due to the fact that he could still see the foot prints in the snow, Meaning they hadn’t been filled with snow yet.  
He made his way through the portal, Embracing the warmth as he hopped into the nether. He was filled with anger, And was ready to burst, He was ready to take the green mans final canon life. He wanted to make it last, but he knew that the quicker he killed Dream, the quicker Phil would be okay. And so, That’s what he settled on, Although, He was admittedly upset that he wouldn’t be able to savor the moment, But that was okay, Because again, Phil would be okay.  
His ears twitched as ash settled on them, He heard his hooves clunck on the netherrack below him,Hearing a satisfying bubble from the lava. As he finally crossed the Log bridge, he sat infront of the portal. He waited, He wondered if Phil would’ve gotten out already and was on his way back now. But he knew that didn’t happen.  
As he steps through the portal, He can feel the change of climate. Its uncomfortable, to say the least. Being used to The sharp cold meant that moving to a regular climate was, well, Uncomfortable. His mind quickly shuffled to the next thought. Pandoras vault, The prison, Phil. That’s why he was here.  
He quickly made his way through the remains of the community house, Someone had to fix that soon. He made his way to the prison, Filling with more Anger as each second passes.Phil will be okay, Hes going to be alright. Wait, How did they even get him? Is Phil hurt? Did they hurt Phil? Why, why would they do that, Is Phil alright? His mind spiraled, He didn’t notice that he had reached his destination until he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice ‘’Techno my friend! I see you decided to listen to me for once’’ Trash. Dream stood on the path, It felt like he was being mocked the way the slimy man stood, As if he were copying Techno. ‘’Where is Phil, Dream.’’ He held back a growl of anger, Threatening to escape his throat. He knew that if he were to cause a disruption, it wouldn’t go well for him. Techno was stronger than dream, But, In this server, Dream was a god, He had Access to everything, And Techno knew he wasn’t afraid to do whatever was needed to get his way. ‘’Oh don’t worry, Hes safe, For now. We had to…Punish him for trying to escape, You understand, don’t you?... SAM, BRING HIM OUT’’ Then silence. Phil was dragged out, Barely standing on his feet. Blood was visible, He had obviously been through hell already. ‘’I want a life from you techno, or ill take his.’’ See, Both Techno and Dream were aware that the blonde man only had one life yet, And they all knew Techno would do anything for him to be safe. His grip Tightened onto the axe, He knew how much losing a life hurt, But it were for Phil, He would go through it again and again.  
‘’TECHNO. Please, don’t let him take your life, please, just let him kill me.’’ He was broken, His voice sounded scratchy, He had obviously been screaming previously. Tears were flooding from his eyes, It pained Techno to see his friend in such pain. He knew what he was going to do.  
The sound of steps behind him is loud, An ambush maybe? He turns around, His eyes meeting with the black and white hybrid he had been thinking about earlier. He looked confused, Hurt, But above all, He looked Angry.

\-----------------------Ranboo POV----------------------------

Eyes. So many eyes. He was being stared at, He knew it. His hair stood on end, He tried his best to hold down the thoughts of ripping those around him limb from limb. He looked up, Looking at Phil and Techno. What was happening, Why was Phil bleeding, Why was he bound with ropes. And his poor clothes. They were ripped, Badly. ‘What…Whats happening?’’ He asked, He could feel his voice shaking, But not out of fear, No, It was out of Anger. ‘’Hey kid, Im about to die, You might not want to see this. I don’t need another Traumatized Kid on my hands.’’ Techno responded, Voice monotone. ‘’Why. No you cant die. Youll loose a life, You cant loose a life.’’ Ranboo was getting angry, Purple Particles were spitting from his mouth.  
‘’Oh Ranboo! You see, Techno has been given a choice, Its either he dies, or his friend does.’’  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
‘’Neither of them will be dying, not today, not ever.’’ He didn’t realise what he said until it was too late. The look of shock on all their faces. Oh well. It was okay.  
He let his anger take over, He let the instincts of protection take over. 

As he teleported infront of Techno, He could feel the stares, Which just agitated him more. A wave of Particles and Drool Dripped from his mouth, He Embraced the feeling of destruction, He let himself get consumed by the darkness around him. Phil was Wide-Eyed, He looked Heart broken as it is, But seeing someone he considered a son go through the things he had witnessed before, It shattered him.  
As Ranboo Jolted forward, He could see Techno jump to Phil, Attacking Sam and Sapnap, The two who held Phil. They were both down in seconds. Ranboo took his eyes off them and onto dream, Whose smile had faded long ago. He jumped forward, fitting dreams head in the palm of his hand. He pushed the man into the prison wall behind him, Causing the Slimy prick to cough. He Tried to hit the hybrid with his weapon, But he couldn’t muster the strength to hold it up any further.  
Ranboo’s Claws grew bigger, And sharper, His hand had moved down to the green mans neck, Slowly suffocating him in his grasp.He could feel the fear radiating off of him, He could feel his life slowly leave him. The power he felt over the an was greater than anything he had felt before, He could feel the man scratching at his wrist, trying to get him to stop. He did. He let go offthe man, Letting him catch his breathe. He wanted to make this last. He grabbed the mans weapon, Impaling it into him, Watching blood spill from his mouth and wound. He let the sword loose from the wound, Covering him in a warm, Thick red liquid.  
Ranboo was drooling, Nobody messes with his family, Nobody. He watched the man stop squirming, He watched him loose his colour. He watched Dream die. He killed a god. He saw the display message on his communicator, Chat exploding about how it was his last life.  
Ranboo felt a hand on his arm, and then another on his shoulder. As he slowly came to, His senses slowly came back to him. Phil and techno were holding him. He Looked around, He knew what had happened. ‘’Are..Are you two okay?’’ He asked shakily. This time it was fear. Tears Poked at his eyes, But he didn’t hold them back. He didn’t wait for a response, He just cried. His sobs were filled with enderman Gurgles, But he didn’t try and suppress them, he just sat there, on his knees, crying.  
Around half an hour later, They made their way back home. Phil and Techno had Assured them that they were okay, And that it would all be alright. ‘’Hey kid… Thankyou.’’ Techno didn’t look up at him, He just looked ahead. Ranboo smiled, He had done something right.  
The journey back was quiet, But it was a comfortable silence. Ranboo let it last, He didn’t want to annoy the two men. Phil looked Exhausted as it was, But the injuries he had gotten made Ranboo wince, Yet he didn’t ask about it. Techno still had his hand glued to the Half and half hybrids shoulder when the got through the portal. They slowly closed the gap between them and the house, Until Ranboo couldn’t take it anymore. He stood still abruptly, As the edges of his vision slowly darkened, Until it was all black.

It was warm, It was comfortable. He had something wrapped around him, And it was soft. As the world around him became more visible, He recognized where he was. He was in Technos Cabin, Sat on his Sofa. Two men sat Across from him, Both wrapping their hands round their cups.  
He slowly pushed himself up, Clinging to his head. He quickly noticed he was wrapped in Technos red cape. Ah, The would explain why he was so warm. ‘’um..hi…’’ He mustered up the courage to spit out. ‘’Kid oh god youre awake you scared us a bit jesus’’ Techno shot up to his feet and passed him a cup. It smelt like tea. ‘’Hiya mate, How are you?’’ Phil smiled at him, Trying to come across as kind as he could. ‘’Um…Im good…I think? Im sorry, I didn’t mean to-‘’ He was quickly cut off. He didn’t notice Phil had gotten up, All he realized was the fingers running through his hair, And then the hug. ‘’its alright mate, its okay.’’ He slowly melted into the hug, realizing he hadn’t had any positive contact with someone in a long time.  
As Phil Finally pulled away, He sat back down across from him. ‘’im uh… im going to stand outside..’’ He finally stuttered out.  
As he stands on the balcony to the house, He looks down. Its night time, And there was a light snow. He wrested his weight on the fence, Staring further into the ground. He heard footsteps behind him, But it was just Techno. Ranboo was quickly wrapped in the same red cape, The Fluff wresting nicely on his shoulders. As Techno wrested a hand on his back, He sunk into the comfort. It was silent. He settled into the noise of breathing, The world slowly turning around him.  
‘’Youre a good kid.’’  
Ranboo smiled. It was okay, It was all going to be okay. He was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the rushed end, I was getting very bored of writing but I wanted to get it finished, Im sorry hdhdhdh but uh yuh- This is my first work so I'm sorry if its super scuffed, I haven't written anything in a while and this was more of something I just wanted to get out there :)  
> Please follow my twitter @Toxic_Https Okay thankyou :Thumbsup:


End file.
